


The Tie Dilemma

by Trinxy



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinxy/pseuds/Trinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is standing in front of a huge dilemma. He still has no tie. What to do? (A oneshot inspired by Nathan's purple ties in the PCA's). Caskett fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tie Dilemma

He can’t decide. Red. Or blue. Or Yellow. He just _can’t_ decide what to take and what not. He is shifting his weight from on foot to another and puffs out a breath of air. Decisions like these are always hard. Why, oh why does he have to do it now?

He picks up a blue one. It’s pretty, isn’t it? He holds it up to his chest and admires himself in the mirror. It actually goes with the suit and all. And, besides, Kate would like this one. But then he doubts himself again. Maybee...? He looks over to the tie rack again. He must _at least_ try the others too.

He puts the blue one back and reaches for the green. As soon as he sees it with the rest of the outfit - it's a certain no. Dark blue suit with a lighter blue shirt - they don’t go together with green.

He shakes his head and puts it back on the rack.

He is standing in front of a huge dilemma. He still has no tie. What to do? Beckett is going to emerge from bathroom any minute and he still hasn’t managed to pick out one simple thing. Why is it so hard?

Before Kate came around, he seemed to make all sorts of decisions by himself. He could dress himself with no problems, look like hottest man of a year. Everything he wore looked good on him and he didn’t doubt. At all.  But now, it was hard. He always wanted to know what she would like, before picking out anything. Every time. He needed her opinion. And right at the moment, her services are unavailable to him.

He sighs again and reaches for the yellow one. He could go for that. He raises it to his chest and hums out appreciatively. Yellow could go really well. Thank god it wasn’t a neon one. He shudders at the thought.

He has just finished tying his tie when he hears a door open. He turns around and smiles to the woman emerging from bathroom.

She looks positively glowing. Her light purple dress barely reaches her knees and hugs her in all the right places. Tight, but oh so fitting. The high collar and missing sleeves give her a formal look and she is enhancing it with light make-up and a messy bun. Some strands of her hair have come free from the bun and are now framing her delicate face, adding more elegance. He doesn’t miss the small pearl necklace she is wearing - he gave it to her a few months ago when they were celebrating their full year together.

“Hey, you ready now?” he asks when she steps out from the bathroom with a make-up kit in her hand.

“Almost,” a short answer. She heads to the shelves on her left and places down her kit there before focusing on him. “You?”

“I think I am ready to go too,” he glances in the mirror one last time, closes the door of the closet and steps closer to her.

Her eyes narrow as he is nearing to her and smiling.

“What the hell is that?” she asks out loud, her voice full of amusement.

“What, what?” he is confused.

“Castle, yellow tie, really? Is that your best choice?” she chuckles out. She closes the distance between them and her hands go straight for his hideous yellow tie.

As she is yanking off his tie, he manages to answer her. “Well, I thought it was a good bet to go with.”

She gives him the look.

He continues, ignoring her, “Yellow is the opposite of blue, I thought I would mix it up a little.”

“And look like a clown?” she laughs, “No, this won’t do.”

She throws the yellow tie on the bed and heads to the closet again. She opens the door with a swing and shifts through the ties quickly. Finally, she has found what she was looking for. Pulling it off the rack, she smiles.

“Try this one, Castle,” she offers him a lovely purple tie that partly matches her dress. Why hadn’t he seen that one? Of course the right tie was hiding from him when he was looking for it. That bastard.

He accepts the tie and steps closer to the mirror, trying to get the knot of the tie right.

“Here, let me help,” she smiles and steps in front of him. Taking control of the tie, she manages to knot it quickly and efficiently.

She finishes the tying and slides a hand down his chest, getting rid of the wrinkles from the tie. “There,” she whispers. “All better now.”

“Thank you,” he answers, his voice suddenly low and husky. Seeing her so comfortable around his loft and with him, always makes him warm and fuzzy inside. She has no problems making this place a home for herself. And now, she is also taking care of him. Making him look good, making him hers.

“You look good,” she says, her voice low as well. She had noticed the shift in him. Apparently she doesn’t miss a beat around him. She knows what she can do to him.

She leans closer a bit. “Purple looks good on you. This and your blue shirt will bring out the blueness of your eyes.”

He swallows. She is doing wicked things with her fingers on his stomach and it doesn’t really help that she stands really, really close to him.

“You should stop that,” he finally rasps out, taking a hold of her hand.

“Stop what,” she asks, pretending to be serious, although the corners of her mouth are rising without permission.

“Stop seducing me,” he whispers as he leans closer and captures her mouth with his lips. He pulls her into his embrace, encircling her with his arms. His lips glide against hers, creating a sweet, soft kiss. A few minutes later he pulls away.

“You should stop, or else we are not getting out of this apartment,” he continues finally when his breathing has evened out.

“Right,” she mumbles.

He lets her go and she steps out of his embrace.

“We wouldn’t want to be late for your award show, would we?” she laughs as she steps away from him, grabbing her shoes.

“That would be bad, wouldn’t it?”

“It would. Your ego would never survive it. We wouldn’t want that, don’t we?” she teases. She steps closer to him again and grabs him by the tie. “Come on now, Writer-boy, we are running late.”

 


End file.
